


Long Live

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom is always special. Sometimes it has nothing to do with the actual event but instead with the person you spend it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the middle of You Are in Love. Mostly typed on word on my phone. Now edited so it doesn't look terrible and weird spacing.

Lexie Lance looked her aunt in confusion. She had weird green gunk on her face. Her mommy didn’t do any of that. She looked normal.

“Why the weird look bug?” Sara asked bending down to pick up the baby girl. “That’s still Auntie Laurel. She just wants to look like a princess tomorrow.”

“Not a princess. A queen. I am going to be prom queen.” Laurel grinned and reached for Lexie who ran to Sara and buried herself into her chest.

“It’s okay sweetie. Auntie Laurel is being weird but it’s just her.” Sara used her free hand to wipe some of the gunk off Laurel’s face. “See?” Lexie reached out and poke her aunt’s face.

“I have to go fix the cream now.” Laurel rolled her eyes at them. “You just wait for your prom in two years.”

“I’m already hot.” Sara teased.

“Do you need help picking out a dress?”

“No, Nyssa and I are going shopping tomorrow. Lexie is coming and then we’re going to go get her new clothes because someone keeps growing.” Sara tickled Lexie who started laughing and squirming in her mother’s arms. Sara held up one of Lexie’s feet. “See how much it’s growing? She needs new shoes badly. Don’t you baby?” Lexie has complained a few times about her shoes hurting and due to that Sara hadn’t put them back on her. Lexie yawned and just nodded her answer letting herself lean completely to her mommy.

“Want me to go put her to bed?” Laurel asked reaching her arms out to take her. Lexie just squirmed away and buried her face into Sara trying to keep far from her auntie.

“I think she’d rather a complete stranger than you right now. You’re scaring her Laurel. Just go away.” Sara started to rub her back feeling Lexie just relax in her arms.

“Fine. But after the cream comes off baby I’m getting my cuddles.” Laurel warned Lexie before she left the living room heading up to her room.

“Let’s go up to our room baby, story time and then bed.” Sara was already thinking about what book to read. As she went up the stairs she paused in front of the guest room that was currently being cleaned out and painted. “That’s going to be your room soon. Grandpa is getting it all ready.” Sara grinned at her. When they got to her room Sara lightly tossed Lexie onto the bed before she picked up the Winnie the Pooh book. It was heavier than Lexie. It was a giant collection of all the books with updated styles to look more like cartoon versions. It was Lexie’s favourite.

Lexie was laughing and giggling the big heavy book was lightly dropped a safe distance away.

Sara went to the dresser and held up three different sets of pajamas. “What are in the mood for tonight?” She had the puppy onesie with the hood with ears and the butt had a tail on it. Tigger ones with another tail but these were footie ones that had a hat and bubble guppies’ shirt and pants set with guppy puppy on them.

“Tigger!” Lexie was already bouncing around the bed. Sara laughed and grabbed a new diaper.

“Are you going to squirm like mad or will stay still?”

“Squirm.” Lexie answered still bouncing around trying to sing the Tigger song.

‘ _At least she’s honest._ ’ Sara thought before snatching Lexie back up and bringing her to the changing table.

* * *

 

Laurel just finished her shower and was towel drying her hair on the way back to her own room when she passed Sara’s.

“Pooh ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. And in no time he was beside the trap he and Piglet had made the day before. The forest felt strange in the very early morning light. The trees looked cold and sad, and the deep hole in the ground looked even deeper now. Pooh tried to see the jar at the bottom of the hole, but it was very difficult to see anything down there.” Sara read. “I know it’s down there, Pooh said to himself. Piglet and I put it there!” Sara did her best Pooh impression which always captivated Lexie and made Laurel so proud of her baby sister. Yes Sara had a tendency to find trouble and she was known for messing up now and then but when it came to Lexie Sara never messed around. She was a great mom. Even if she was only sixteen. “And at that very moment he could smell it. Honey! The moment his nose caught the familiar whiff his tongue to lick around his mouth.” Sara demonstrated the action for add effect.

“Can I get a good night hug now Lexie?” Laurel asked finally interrupting the moment. The sleepy toddler just nodded and reached out her arms. “What’s that silly ol’ bear getting himself into now?” She asked rubbing Lexie’s back and noticing how tired her own sister was. Nyssa tried to be around for bed time but lately she was doing extra work for college credit, less time she has to spend at Yale the less time she’s kept away from them.

“He got stuck in his honey.” She explained. “Stay.” Lexie was gripping onto her pretty tight. Laurel just laughed and nodded before she laid down next to Sara. “Mommy reed.” Lexie pointed to the book and Sara continued to read. Laurel taking half the voices. Before the page was finished Lexie was fast asleep and Laurel just smiled over at her baby sister.

“You are such a great mom.” Laurel smiled at her.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sara raised an eyebrow at her. “You never compliment me.”

“I do compliment you butthead.” Laurel rolled her eyes.

“No you don’t.” Sara argued.

“I do!”

“The last time might have been when I was four.”

“Ha, ha Sara.” She rolled her eyes. “Let me know if you need any help with your homework.”

“Thanks. You can you put Lexie in her crib? I don’t want to risk her waking up by me taking her from you.”

“Of course. Listen, this weekend is it okay if Oliver and I take Lexie to Princess Castle in Central City?”

“Who’s idea was it?”

“Oliver’s. He has to go there anyways something about having to sit in on a business meeting. So he figured while he’s stuck there I can go with Lexie and have fun and he’d meet us after the meetings. I figured it would give you and Nyssa some alone time.”

“Maybe next weekend, we have to go shopping remember.”

“Yeah but you can do that another day.”

“Lexie doesn’t have any shoes to wear so no it can’t wait. Plus she hasn’t been away from me for so long. I don’t think I want that first time to be in another city so far away with only you.”

“That’s fine. I mean we’d be home before bed time but I understand.” Laurel nodded getting up and putting Lexie in the crib before leaving. “You really are amazing with her.”

“She’s amazing, it hard not to try and give her your everything.” Sara smiled over at her.

* * *

 

Sara was leaning against the wall of the store near the dressing rooms. Lexie was in her stroller playing with her brand new stuffed Tigger that sang. Sara was literally asleep against the wall while Nyssa was in the changing room trying out different dresses.

She came out of the room wearing a strapless floor length dark red dress. “What do you think about this one Habititi?” Nyssa asked looking at her fast asleep girlfriend. “Well then, what do you think about this dress Princess?” She asked leaning down to be eye level with Lexie. “Do I look like a Princess?”

“No.” Lexie answered.

“Is it the dress?” Lexie just nodded and Nyssa looked back at herself in the mirror. “It does seem more like what a mistress would wear rather than a princess.” Nyssa rolled her eyes. “Your mommy keeps telling me I need to look like a princess for this. Baba is the same way. When it’s time for your prom, you don’t need to look like a princess. You don’t have to go. Do whatever you want okay? Because this is terrible.” She started before going back in the room to try on a different dress. She started to change up when she heard a loud thud. When she poked her head out she saw her girlfriend on the floor looking around confused and the toddler smiling at her newly awoken mommy.

“Did you find a dress?” Sara asked looking over at the laughing head.

“Lexie and I agreed this wasn’t the dress.” Nyssa informed her. “It does not work for the princess look. Not enough poof.”

“You need poof.” Sara admitted. “Every princess does.”

“It will be in red for sure. Why don’t you and Lexie look for a dress for you. Any colour you wish just not red. We are going as dates not middle aged single twins.”

“Don’t forget we’ll all wear matching outfits in the Christmas cards we send out.”

“I know love. Go get your dress. Lexie keep Mommy away from the v necks. Those get her in trouble when she dances.”

“That was one time!” Sara called back.

* * *

 

Sara paced back and forth in the living room wearing her spaghetti strapped sky blue dress.

“You’re sure you don’t mind watching Lexie? It’s a safe grad so we’ll be spending the night at the school.” Sara looked at her father who had his holster loaded on his hip waiting for Queen and Merlyn to arrive.

“Sara honestly it’s fine. Go be a crazy teen.” Dinah smiled at Sara.

“Not too crazy! One baby is enough before college.” Quentin was quick to jump in.

“But what if Lexie needs me. She hasn’t been away from this long.”

“You just put her to bed. She’ll be up at seven when you are home. Dead tired but home.” Dinah stressed. “You are being a fantastic mother but you need to live too Sara.” Headlights pulled up and Sara looked out the window.

“That’s the car. I have to go pick up a princess.” Sara waved good bye to her parents before she changed her mind.

Just as Sara left Laurel walked down in a flowing yelling dress. Hair in ringlets make up done to look like royalty.

“Do I look like a prom queen?”

* * *

 

The actual dance itself was boring for Sara. She was stunned silent at the ballroom gown Nyssa had. Sara herself wasn’t much of a dancer without a lot of alcohol and that just wasn’t happening. Not unless they went over to her sister and her boyfriend and the last thing Sara wanted right now was to deal with Oliver.

The safe grad was the best part. After changing into their regular clothed before arriving. Sara held the record for most time spent upside down on the velcro wall. Nyssa held the record for highest stuck.

They saw a fortune teller who told Sara that someday she will meet her prince charming and have beautiful children. They told Nyssa she would marry rich and try to fulfill her emptiness with fast food chain franchises. (Sara wanted that life instead).

Three am was coming fast and Sara was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

“We can go to the kindergarten room. Have a power nap.” Nyssa offered. The walls were already being lined with sleeping students.

“All the mats are covered in play doh.”

“The couches in the movie room?”

“Too much spilled stuff on them.”

“Casino room?”

“Oliver and Tommy turned it into a strip club. Or at least a Vegas one. Laurel was in there with a spotlight on her crown.” Nyssa ignore the urge to ask how but she knew better.

“I know a spot.” Nyssa led Sara to the gym where she left her against a wall to go speak to someone. After a moment Nyssa came back and literally swept Sara off her feet carrying her to the bounce house which now had pillows and blankets. “Welcome to your giant air mattress.”

“Marry me.” Sara mumbled burying her face into a pillow and grabbing at Nyssa. 

“Later. When I have a ring picked out.” Nyssa kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep. No one is going to bother us.”

* * *

 

“We are locked in here until six and they took everything down at four?” Sara complained. She was extra cranky after being kicked out of her blow up bed fortress.

“Poor planning.” Nyssa yawned.

“I am not going to my prom or safe grad for this shit.”

“We can spend the weekend with Lexie in Disneyland if you wish.”

“M’Kay.” Sara was leaning completely into Nyssa and falling asleep. Nyssa couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde. She made an otherwise promising night unforgettable.


End file.
